A liquid crystal display panel of a general liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal, a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a “TFT”) array substrate, and a color filter (hereinafter, referred to as a “CF”) substrate that interposes the liquid crystal between the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate. In the CF substrate, a black matrix is formed, and in the TFT array substrate, a signal wiring and a scanning wiring are formed in a region covered by the black matrix.
In the liquid crystal display panel, due to mixing-in of impurities and the like in a manufacturing process, a defect called a bright spot defect may occur. Since the bright spot defect allows light to pass therethrough regardless of a signal applied to the TFT, even though a screen is displayed to be black, there is a defect in which one pixel or a smaller number of pixels are always lightened, so that it is easily viewed by human eyes and thus display quality is significantly reduced. Therefore, the liquid crystal display panel with the bright spot defect is discarded as a defective product in many cases, and causes yield reduction in liquid crystal display panel manufacturing.
In this regard, for example, JP-A-2011-504599 discloses a technology for correcting a bright spot defect in a liquid crystal display panel, so-called “blackening spot repair”. Specifically, laser is irradiated to a pixel (hereinafter, referred to as a “bright spot defective pixel”) with the bright spot defect, so that a gap is formed between a color material of a color filter and a glass substrate. Then, a black matrix (resin) adjacent to the bright spot defective pixel having the gap is decomposed through laser irradiation, so that the black matrix is diffused into the gap. According to such a technology, the bright spot defective pixel can be converted into an inconspicuous black spot.